More Than Meets the Eye
by Hellopanda0708
Summary: in this modern au eren encounters levi and falls for him after being saved from a tall jerk at his coffee shop but is shocked when he finds out something tragic about levi. what will he do then? (note* first fanfic so i could use constructive feedback ) just read it, do it for the kids in africa! lol
1. Chapter 1

oh crap! the little barista yelled as he watched the coffee he had just freshly made plummet to the floor, and a floor he had just spent half an hour mopping at that. he quickly apologized and made another cup for the for the man that by the looks of it was becoming rather impatient with him. with another apologetic expression he handed the coffee to the man who swiftly took it and turned on his heel towards the door in one swift motion and poor eren swore he heard a faint click of the tongue followed by "damn kid" as the door slammed behind him. eren had never really been good with people, even in high school he had to be paired up with someone by the teacher and only had armin to talk to during lunch. even the teachers disliked him, incuding who managed to yell at eren every day ,sixth period ,without question right before the bell rang. but now armin was in college at Harvard, well with graduating as valedictorian an all, leaving defenseless little eren to fend for himself at this little coffee shop also known as maria's bakes and blends. he gave a big sigh and knelt down to clean the mess he had made. the coffee had partially dried into the grout and eren was having a hard time cleaning up the deal but nothing compared to the mess that would walk through the door later that day.

door opens, door closes, people sit, drink,stand and leave. this routine engraved itself into erens brain. it had become so normal to eren it comforted him in a strange way. he guessed the flow and rhythm-like pace was easy enough for even him to understand. but even the smoothest of rivers have their rocks and and in this case it was at least a six foot rock with an intimidating stature that was practically constipating erens nice flow of things. the giant of a man across the bar from eren rudley shouted " you expect me to pay THAT much for a cup of coffee?!"

"im s-sorry sir but thats the price here"

"thats a fucking rip off how can u do this to to working people like me who can barely afford to take a shit!"

"now sir there is n-no need for profound language. if you do not wish to pay then please step aside or leave so i may help the other customers."

erens face was flushed yet all the blood had run straight to his face and he felt as if he was going to faint right on the spot. he shakily pointed towards the door with his clammy hands and said " there is no violence permitted here, p-please l-leave...'

the man then grabbed eren by the collar and stared straight into his emerald fear striken eyes.

"if you think im leaving after being treated like this, you better guess again brat"

if eren wasn't afraid before he sure as hell was now and he shut his eyes tight and feared for the inevitable fist that was sure to meet his sorry face soon enough. he clenched his fists tight, bracing for impact when suddenly...

"oi, whats with the big racket i cant drink my coffee with all that noise'

eren, shocked, opened his eyes to see a surprisingly short man standing before them. the brauny man still holding eren by the collar glared at the midget of a man in comparison and said

"shut up this aint got nothin to do with you"

the short man looked like he had plenty of confidence when he retaliated with an" what god awful grammar, its worse than the swearing if you ask me" but... seemed out of place or distracted somehow. eren couldn't explain it, it was hard to tell what the short man was focusing on because he was wearing dark shades that obstructed his eyes. he couldnt put his finger on it but it was oddly strange to him.

the rude customer put eren aside and made his way towards the mysterious savior.

"i dare you to say that again"

"your breath reeks of filth, how can you stand to be around others and even worse yell at them."

"do you have some kind of death wish? huh little man?"

"the only wish I have is to drink in peace but it seems even thats not possible thanks to filth like you"

the whole shop was holding its breath with the two and their remarks and eren knew he had to stop this soon.

"ok ok why dont we break it up" eren said as he walked over and looked at the tall man

"im going to have to call the police on you if you dont stop and leave my customers alone so why not make it easier on youself and go."

the big man shot eren a nasty look but could see the odds were not in his favor so he too turned on his heel towards the door and left with a slam and a gust of cold wind.

eren let out a sigh of relief and was glad that profound situation was over.

"huh... somedays i dont even know"

but then eren remembered the mysterious man from earlier and furiously looked around but saw no sign of the man with the shades. confused and a little dissapointed eren reluctantly went back to work the rest of his shift until closing.

"have a good night!" eren said as he waved to the last customer who left with the door floating to a close behind her. boy was eren beat he couldnt wait to get to his apartment and take a long hot shower and then snuggle up on the couch and watch his new favorite anime "fullmetal alchemist" eren somehow found the main characters metal arm and leg automail attractive in an odd way. he liked the concept of disability and how it can render you helpless at times. but he guessed it was just the masochist in him that liked that sort of thing. anyway eren shut of all the coffee machines and took of his apron and grabbed his backpack from the back and proceeded to lock the front door. but when eren turned around he was shocked to see the man from earlier that had practically saved him standing there, but with eren in shock he defensively used his backpack to knock the "intruder" to the floor. eren looked over the body he had just propelled to the floor and with slow realization of who it really was he smacked a hand to his face.

how could he not tell who it was! well to be fair the shop was closed so it only be safe to say anyone could have been a dangerous intruder. right? well eren just hoped this man wouldn't whoop his ass when he got up. well if he got up. god eren must of whacked him pretty hard because this man was out cold. damn. and he was really looking forward to getting home soon. but he couldn't just leave this man here, what should he do? with no other choice eren slung his mysterious saviors arm over his shoulder and acted as a crutch. eren then noticed the mans abs were rock hard and looking at him from his angle, he was fairly handsome with his chiseled jawline and small mouth with taunting lips. it was a good thing this man was out cold otherwise eren didn't he'd be able to hide his red hot blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

this man slung over erens shoulder was surprisingly heavier than he looked and it took almost all of erens strength just to lug him from the front door of his apartment to the living room couch. after catching his breath eren studied the man on his couch more intently. he had on a pair of tight black pants that flattered his hind end if eren did say so himself, and led up to his white polo shirt that of which came unbuttoned after being ruggedly lugged up a flight of stairs to erens apartment. and oh, what a pleasant surprise for eren that was because this man on his very couch had it going on. the sculpted torso on this body had it all. from the prominant v-line of his hips to every sculpted crevice on his 6-pack. and oh, even though this mans eyes were shielded by a pair of black shades, the cut of his collarbone all the way to his pursed lips was just enough to make eren notice the bit of drool slipping from his mouth.

eren wondered who he really was and was torn between the mixed feelings of wishing he'd wake up to ask, and wishing he wouldn't to avoid the awkward predicament they were in. then he started imagining how this man would take it all in. what would he think about being in a strangers house? lying on erens five year old couch that was waaay past its expiration date. would he call the police on him for kidnap! oh no what do i do! eren thought as he paced his small apartment back and forth contemplating on what to do when he heard a moan slip from the direction of the couch. eren, who was surprised at the sudden moan, threw himself behind the couch instinctivly to avoid being seen. he peeked his wide emerald green eyes that his mother had given him over the couch curiously to see if the man was awake,more so to see if he was steady enough to actually hurt eren. but from the looks of it the man was still out. even so eren couldnt tell if the man was asleep or not due to his dark shades. he decided he had to remove the glasses. with an ever so careful movement of the wrist eren grabbed hold of the glasses of both ends but just as he was about to expose those mysterious eyes...a hand grabbed a hold of erens wrist preventing him from pulling the glasses another inch.

"whos there?" said a deep(sexy) voice coming from the man who was still firmly holding erens hand in place.

"u-uh my names eren and um your kind of hurting my wrist"

still grasping erens fragile arm the man said

"where am i?" in an even more demanding tone

"well your sort of on my couch at my apartment, i-i brought you here after you got knocked out' eren stuttered while still trying to free his wrist from this mans tight grip.

"i promise im not going to hurt you!" eren quickly stated "...at least...not again anyway hehehe..."

the man released his tight grip and struggled to sit up.

"what do you mean, again?

" aha.. well um you see..you kind of startled me in the cafe when i turned around and uh,i might have sort of knocked you to the ground with my backpack?" eren guiltily exclaimed.

the man didnt seem too angry with the situation but at the same time didnt exactly look ecstatic by it

"ughh... the back of my head hurts. you must have hit me real hard." the man said while rubbing the back of his head.

"sorry"eren proclaimed

eren felt the same distorted aura coming from the man just like back at the cafe and still couldn't figure out why. and why hadn't he removed his glasses when they were indoors? he was becoming very impatient with his questions. eren walked over to the kitchen

"would you like some coffee?" he asked

"that would be great thanks" he replied

eren walked back over with two cups ,one in each hand and set them down on the table. eren knew this was the only chance he had for interrogations so he asked

" um may i ask what your name is?"

"what?" he replied as if still knocked out and in a daze

"your name, what is it?"

"oh, levi" he answered but this time with more grace

"oh well levi, i never got to thank you for saving my ass back at the coffee shop this afternoon"

when eren mentioned this levis face looked confused, more than usual and his eyebrows furrowed almost as to say "what are you rambling on about?"

"coffee shop?..." levi mumbled quizzically

"um- yeah I'm pretty sure it was you who stood up to that really tall jerk in the coffee shop for me and said something about wanting to 'drink in peace?'"

"ooh,heh..." levi smirked in remembrance "your talking about bad-breath Magee from earlier" "yeah i cant stand filth in our society like that"" the only thing i can remember is his stench and stupid tone"

" yeah he was a real jerk to me for no reason hahaha!" what was eren doing! he was wasting valuable question time on small talk about an ogre from earlier. he had to do it now or never.

"um levi, not to be rude but you seem very... distracted to me and you haven't looked at me once while we were talking" thats right. eren noticed that this whole time they were talking levi hadn't directed his attention at eren once. " and also why are you wearing your glasses inside the house?"

"eren what color are your eyes?" asked levi who acted as if eren hadn't said a thing

"w-wait huh but i..."

"what color are your eyes eren" levi commanded more so than asked

" um green" he quickly replied

"hold out your hand to me" demanded levi

"um whats this about..." eren said as he slowly held out his hand

"shh" levi dictated as he grabbed eren and pulled him to straddle his hips.

eren face was flushed red by now and he became so flustered by being so close to this man and wanted to run but lost all the strength in his legs to move.

levi began to explore erens body, tracing the buttons of erens polo he slowly started to undo them one by one. eren tried to resist by pushing away but to no avail levi wasn't as weak as he was short. he could only sit and try to bare the way levi inspected and caressed his body. he slowly traced the outline of erens v-line and followed the crevices on erens abs. he especially had to endure the way levi traced from his neck all the way to his chin. but, he noticed that even when levi was touching his body he was still not solely focusing his gaze on it. it kind of pissed him off a little but these thoughts were quickly swapped with the overwhelming sensation of cold hands making their way from his collar to his neck and then over his mouth.

"your very interesting to me eren."" I'm intrigued and i want to get a feel for what another man looks like"

eren was confused, what did he mean by "look like?" hadn't he been talking to eren for at least an hour by now, and he must have noticed him at the coffee shop earlier. there was no way unless... and that's when it hit him.

the way this man spoke...

"...the only thing i can remember is his stench and stupid tone..."

his distracted looking gaze

"...even when he was touching his body he was not focusing his gaze on it..."

and the way he caressed...

almost painting erens body

eren opened his eyes that were shut with both humiliation and pleasure and stared straight at levi who was still feeling up erens face. suddenly, eren managed to flip levi onto his back and pin his arms up above his head while still straddling his hips. could this man,this poor,gorgeous,feisty,beautiful man possibly be...

eren grabbed the glasses on his face and slowly lifted them up and off. levi smiled up at eren who had gone completely mute.

"come on don't tell me I'm blind AND deaf now"

levi felt a drop of water cascade down his cheek

"huh,seems you have a leak. you should get that fixed"

he was right it was a leak, a leak from erens broken heart to his eyes and onto levis cheek.

thats why he was having trouble remembering today, asking what color his eyes were, the disoriented look. how could he be so ignorant and inconsiderate to this beautiful blind man! he felt so ashamed and full of sadness the tears wouldn't stop falling. but then the saltiness and bitter taste of his tears were met with a warm embrace of levis arms around his neck and lips meeting his.

" eren" levi said "dont feel bad about something you had no idea or control over"" just give me those beautiful green eyes of yours and show me everything about you."

eren was now sobbing but not tears of sadness or remorse, but tears of joy and happiness. he flashed a big goofy smile and let levi sit up and hold his face in his hands.

"i want to see all of you"

and eren knew he meant it because when he said those 7 little words he swore levi was looking right into those big watery emerald eyes of his and nowhere else.


End file.
